


We are never ever getting back together

by Queerfeministdork



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex is a dick we don't stan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Dom!Carlos, Firefam Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Judd is the big brother everyone wants, M/M, Protective Judd, Romance, sub!tk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerfeministdork/pseuds/Queerfeministdork
Summary: TK's life is finally going the way he wants it to. So of course his past has to come back to haunt him. His past just wasn't counting on just how many people love and support TK, and don't want anything bad to happen to him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 68
Kudos: 491





	1. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by my sister! It'll probably be slightly OOC, and is set six months into their stay in Austin. Enjoy!!

Things were finally starting to look up in TK’s life, he was actually happy. He was settled into Austin, he and Carlos hadn’t quite put a title on things yet, but he figured they were in a place they didn’t need to quite yet. Which of course meant something bad had to happen. He should have known better than to think that things would actually just go well for him. 

He was staring hard at the man in front of him, not even sure what he wanted to say. He didn’t know what there was to say to him. He eventually settled for saying his name as a greeting, but it came out more as a question. 

“Alex?” 

“TK, hi. I honestly wasn’t sure if I had the right place, but I’m really glad that I do.” He said moving forward for what TK assumed was a hug. He took a step back trying to get as much space between them as he could without drawing the attention of anyone else in the firehouse. He didn’t want to have to explain the situation at all, but especially not until he understood. 

“What are you doing here? In Austin. At my work.” TK said slowly trying to understand why the hell the man was here. 

“You weren’t replying to my messages.” He said like it explained why he would get on a plane halfway across the country. 

“I never even saw them. Listen Alex, not to be rude, but I’m at work. So can you just spit out whatever it is you came here to say and leave?” He was half praying they got a call just so he could get out of this conversation but of course his luck wasn’t that good. 

“I’m sorry, with Mitchell it was nothing. I love you, and I want you back. You always loved grand gestures so here I am.” He took another step, and TK didn’t even care about subtly this time he backed himself up into a table knocking a bowl down. 

“Yo Princess!” Judd called out to him. “Watch where you’re going.” He finished before catching his eye and seeing the panic. 

“Princess?” Alex asked him, with judgment as Judd came towards them. 

“Hello, can we help you with something?” He asked putting himself between TK and Alex who seemed annoyed by the intrusion. 

“I’m a friend of TK’s.” Alex said, and Judd turned his head to catch his eyes. TK shook his head no slightly, letting him know not to leave. 

“Well any friend of TK’s is a friend of mine. I’m Judd Ryder. Unfortunately we have some reports to write up, so you’ll have to catch up later. It was nice to meet you,” he paused waiting for an introduction. 

“Alex. I’m sure you’ve heard about me.” He said annoyance clear on his face. 

“Can’t say I have no. Well have a nice day Alex, see you around.” Judd said, putting his arm around TK who felt himself starting to shake slightly leading him away from the front of the station towards somewhere more private. 

“I’ll message you TK.” Alex called. But he just kept walking pretending he couldn’t hear him. 

Once they were out of sight of everyone, Judd shot the rest of the team a look when they all started to question TK opened his mouth to explain. Figuring he deserved one for getting him out of there unscathed. 

“Alex is my ex. We broke up, he broke up with me. Right before we left New York, when I proposed and he told me he was sleeping with a spin instructor.” TK said staring at a spot on the wall. 

“Jesus Christ kid. I’m sorry. What the hell is he doing here?” He asked, and TK broke out laughing.

Because god it was funny. Life just loved screwing with him didn’t it. He was about to hit six months clean, so of course he had to be tested. Well this was one hell of a fucking test. He thought the test was going to be telling the team, but nope, life hated TK Strand. That much was clear. 

“He wants me back.” TK said, finally after the laughter died down, now feeling like crying. 

It was good he wasn’t back in New York, using would have been so simple, but here he would have to find someone to buy from, and if he got caught it could be Carlos who arrested him, and oh my god Carlos he thought. The mere thought of the man interrupting his inner monologue on how to get drugs. 

“How do you feel about that? I mean you’ve got Reyes and all that. But you proposed so obviously there were some heavy feelings there.” Judd said, and TK hated how understanding he seemed. 

He wanted Judd to tell him to never hurt Carlos, but he was the one who insisted for the first few months they weren’t dating, so this was his own fault. Hell Carlos would probably be grossly nice about the whole situation, it made TK feel nauseous, how was he this much of a screwup but still surrounded by such good people?  
“There’s uh, there’s more.” Now was as good a time as any to tell someone. “When he told me, I uh, relapsed with substances.” He paused for a second to see Judd looking at him with compassion and patience so he continued looking at the floor. “I overdosed. My dad found me, had to call my team in New York. It’s why he took this job. So I guess you were right when you said my dad was the only reason I had this job.” TK said with a shrug. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Judd to stand up and hug him. But he found himself wrapping his arms back nonetheless. “I was mad then, and sure _maybe_ you can say he’s why you have the job here. But he is not why you passed the Academy top of your class, and he is not the reason you’re one of the best firefighters out there. That’s all you TK. And thank you for trusting me with that.” He said and TK felt tears stinging in his eyes. 

Judd sat down next to him. “I want to be with Carlos. Alex, he fucking broke me. And I’m not saying Carlos put me back together, because I’m the one that has to do that. But he does make it hurt less.” TK said and Judd laughed. 

“Thank the Lord. Because I was trying to be nice, but your ex seems like an asshole.” He said and they both laughed before the bell rang and they were running to a call. 

+++

After his shift they were all at the bar and he was waiting for Carlos to show up when he figured he should look at messages Alex sent him. He went into his message requests on facebook, and dating two months back the man had been messaging him with no response. The most recent one being today. 

**Alex: I’m so glad I got to see you, I hope you’re thinking about what I said. Your coworker is kind of a dick by the way. If you don’t respond to this I’m going to drop by the fire station again tomorrow. Love you.**

TK felt like slamming his head against the table when he saw Carlos walk in. He perked up a little at that. The man in question walking up to him with a bright smile kissing him lightly. “Hey tiger how was your shift?” He asked and TK frowned now sure how to broach the subject. 

“I will tell you after you tell me how yours was.” He compromised and Carlos looked worried but sat down on the barstool starting to talk anyways. Used to TK’s antics at this point. 

“It was fine, honestly it was a pretty uneventful day, I got caught up on some paperwork. Now spill.” He said and TK frowned. 

“My ex boyfriend showed up at the firehouse today. The one that things ended really badly with.” He said looking at Carlos trying to gauge where his emotions were with that. 

They weren’t technically together, they didn’t have a label. But TK left clothes at his house, and spent the night a lot. They always sent good morning and goodnight texts. There were an awful lot of dates, they just didn’t have a stupid fucking label because TK was too slow and now he regretted it more than anything. Especially as he watched Carlos try and school his face into the cop look he wears. TK hated it. 

“Oh? What happened? What did he want? Austin is an awfully long way from New York.” TK took comfort in the fact that his nervous questioning was coming through, showing that he cared and wasn’t as indifferent as he was trying to act.

“He uh, wants me back.” TK said staring at Carlos who’s eyes widened. 

“What did you tell him?” He asked. 

“Nothing because Judd came to my rescue. But when I see him next I’m going to send him packing because I’m seeing this really great guy who’s trying not to care that my ex came all the way from New York to see me. To win me back. But is failing. Some cop you are, can’t even school your features.” TK joked and Carlos smiled brightly. 

“You know I’m still packing a piece,” he replied leaning in. 

“You know that’s still hot,” TK said kissing him soundly. 

“So you’re seeing me huh?” Carlos asked teasing.

“I’m dating you.” TK corrected. Trying not to be nervous at the weird fear Carlos would reject him. 

“Does this mean I can finally stop correcting Michelle when she calls you my boyfriend?” He asked and TK laughed, nodding. “Thank god.” 

“He sent me a message, I don’t, I can’t see him alone. And he says he’s coming by the firehouse again tomorrow if I don’t respond.” TK said looking at Carlos hoping he would help him think of some solution. 

“Tell him to come to the bar.” Carlos said. 

“What, now?” TK almost yelled.

“Why not? It’ll get him off your back, and I’ll be right here.” Carlos said. And TK took a breath. Telling two people wasn’t on his to do list for the day. And he knew he needed to tell Carlos, but all in the same day as telling Judd and Alex coming back was just overwhelming. He had already sent a message to his therapist asking for a session as soon as possible. 

“Okay, can we go to your car and talk for a second. And then yes, we can do that. He just uh, he might say some things and I don’t want you to be blindsided.” TK said and he nodded taking his hand leading him to the parking lot. 

Once they were sitting in the car, Carlos holding his hand stroking his thumb back and forth lightly TK started. 

“I told you that I relapsed, when he uh left. What I didn’t tell you is that I overdosed.” He started and Carlos tightened his grip quickly, showing he was there for TK without interrupting. “I proposed, he was growing distant, and my dad was always telling me about grand gestures. But he was distant because he was sleeping with someone else. I just, I didn’t handle it well. I hadn’t meant to overdose. But I did mean to get high, which honestly is just as bad. I hadn’t touched a pill in years. And I broke my sobriety because of him. I never planned on seeing him again, and it’s just hard to look at him and know I broke everything, because of him. And for him to pull this makes it ten times worse.” He took some deep breaths. 

“Tyler Kennedy, you are a beautiful and strong person. And you are so far from broken, and he _never_ deserved you. I am so grateful to call you mine. I’m going to be right by your side through this, _all of it_ , okay tiger?” Carlos asked. Bringing his hand up to his mouth kissing his knuckles lightly. 

“Thank you.” TK said, looking into his eyes. “Alright let’s do this.” He said pulling out his phone. 

**TK: We can talk, come to this bar I’ll send you the map link. But we aren’t getting back together.**

**Alex: Are you sure you should be at a bar? I’ll change your mind. I’ll see you in 15.**

“Is it bad that I’m not telling him he’s meeting you and I? I kinda want him to be blown away by what a catch you are.” TK said, flirting and Carlos rolled his eyes smiling anyways. 

“Oh yeah, cause I want to be checked out by your shitty ex.” Carlos said sarcastically. 

“I should probably let Judd know he’s coming so he doesn’t try and pummel him on sight.” TK said as they walked back into the bar. Carlos nodded and walked over to their stuff. TK walked over to Judd and Grace. 

“Hi Grace, I’m sorry to interrupt. I just need to borrow Judd for a quick second.” TK said and Grace smiled. She had grown fond of him in recent months. 

“Hi TK, he’s all yours.” She said and he and Judd walked a few steps away to talk. 

“My ex is coming to the bar to talk. I just figured I’d give you a heads up. I also probably need to give one to my dad.” He said and Judd smirked over at Carlos. 

“I take it you and your loverboy are fine then?” He asked and TK blushed. 

“Yes, my boyfriend and I are fine. Don’t punch Alex just for walking into the bar or whatever.” He said and walked away as Judd started laughing. 

His dad was having a conversation with Michelle which he felt bad interrupting, but he needed to know. He was the only one who would actually recognize Alex. 

“Hey dad. Alex is in town. And he’s on his way here to talk to me.” He said and his dad nearly spat out his drink. 

“Are you okay? Did you call your therapist? When did he get here?” He asked and TK let out a sigh. 

“I’ll be fine, Carlos and I got it covered. I already sent a message asking to schedule a session. He came by the firehouse today, I didn’t get the chance to tell you because we went on a call right after. I promise I’ll tell you everything after okay? But right now, I need to go see my boyfriend and wait for the asshole who cheated on me to show up and realize that I’m with someone much better now.” He said and he heard Michelle laugh. 

“Boyfriend huh.” She teased and he sighed at her walking away from yet another conversation. 

He sat down across from Carlos glaring at him. “You know I’m already starting to regret this boyfriend title. It’s getting me so much shit.” He said, and Carlos raised his hands in innocence. 

“I did nothing don’t take it out on me. They’re just giving you a hard time because you were so adamant for the first few months.” Carlos reminded him, taking a sip of his drink and TK frowned. 

“You’re right, and why was I? You’re great.” He said and Carlos smiled leaning in for a kiss. 

“You’re lucky I found it cute,” he said before capturing his lips in his. 

They flirted shamelessly for the next few minutes leaning into each space ignoring the rest of the bar when someone cleared their throat. TK’s first instinct is to jump back like he was doing something wrong but Carlos took charge of the situation, standing up and moving to TK’s side before sticking out his hand to Alex. 

“You must be Alex, I’m Carlos.” He said with an easy smile like he wasn’t meeting TK’s ex. Sometimes he really loved that Carlos was a cop, and just had that ease in crazy situations. And handcuffs. But he wouldn’t let his mind go there right then. 

Alex shook his hand. Looking at TK confused, as if he was waiting for an explanation. But he thought it must be pretty clear. He was sitting with his hand around Carlos’ waist, meeting his ex boyfriend to talk, with another man. But for some reason Alex seemed to be waiting for him to say it wasn’t what it looked like. 

“I was kind of hoping to speak to TK alone.” Alex said, sitting down in the seat that Carlos vacated. 

“Well, Tyler asked me to be here with him. And I honestly can’t say I’m comfortable with the idea of my boyfriend left alone in a bar with his ex who is set on winning him back.” Carlos replied with a shrug, like it was obvious. Which he guessed it kind of was. 

Alex looked taken aback at Tyler. He remembered when he told Alex his name, after weeks of pestering with the note that he was absolutely not allowed to call him by it. “Do you just let everyone here speak for you TK?” Alex asked. Ignoring Carlos who didn’t seem phased by it, instead just leaning into his space more. 

“I really don’t know what you want me to say to you Alex. Go back to Mitchell and beg for him back. Why you took two months of no reply as a sign to come to Austin I really don’t know. But as I said in my text, we aren’t getting back together. So you can pack up and leave the way you came.” He said, glad his voice wasn’t shaking. 

“Mitchell was a mistake. You proposed, and you’re trying to tell me you’ve moved on to this guy this quick. No way, I know you.” Alex accused and Tk felt anger running through his veins at that. 

“You moved on during our relationship. And yes I proposed, it was the biggest mistake of my life. And I’m so glad you said no. Because Carlos is twice the man you’ll ever be. So please for the love of god Alex just go back to New York.” TK said. And Alex stood up quickly. 

TK stood up too but Carlos put himself between the two of them. “I would listen to him and just go if I were you.” Carlos said, but that somehow riled Alex up more. 

“No, no way. He loves me. You’re just a rebound. TK and I are meant to be.” Alex said and TK rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. 

“No, I really don’t. Carlos and I didn’t get together until I was _sure_ about everything. Because he is, so much more than a rebound. So stop it. And go. Just fucking go Alex.” TK said. 

He wasn’t expecting him to swing on his boyfriend. But apparently Carlos was because he caught his arm, and twisted it behind his back bringing his head down to the table. 

“Buddy, I am the last person you want to try and pick a fight with. And this is the last bar you want to get in a fight in. Not only am I a cop, but TK’s entire squad is here, and I’m sure they’d love to jump in. So go to New York, before I’m forced to be the bad guy and arrest you. Got it?” Carlos asked and Alex nodded roughly. 

Carlos let him go and he shook out his shoulder storming out of the bar. When he turned around TK grabbed him and pulled him close. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think he would try and swing. Are you okay? How can I make it up to you?” He asked and Carlos laughed shaking his head. 

“Go tell Judd and your dad that you’re okay, and we’ll get out of here. You can make it up to me when we’re in bed.” He whispered and TK gulped and nodded. 

He walked over to where his squad was luckily all standing together to explain the situation. 

+++

The car ride was uneventful, TK being wound up knowing what was coming when they got to the apartment. Also painfully turned on by the sight of his boyfriend taking down his ex like that. What could he say, dominant Carlos really got him going. 

Once they got into the apartment TK’s lips were on his, hot and demanding. Pushing him against the door. He reached for the buttons on his shirt trying to undo them when Carlos’ hands caught his. “Patience tiger. Stay put.” He said pulling back. TK frowned as he went through the motions of putting his things in the right places, it was like he was trying to go as slow as possible. He knew he was pushing him. Seeing how patient he could be, but TK knew this was leading up to something good so he tried to wait as nicely as he could. 

Carlos smirked as he saw TK playing with the chain on his necklace staring at him, still in the same spot he left him in. He walked back over and placed his hand on the side of TK’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. Pushing him against the wall behind him. He arched up into the man in front of him who pulled back slightly. 

“Papi please.” He groaned, and he saw Carlos’ eyes darken. 

“You were such a good boy waiting patiently. Are you going to be a good boy tonight?” Carlos asked, and he nodded his head so hard it almost made him dizzy. 

“Yes.” He said and Carlos smiled kissing him gently. It made his heart pound. 

“Good. Come on.” He said taking his hand leading him to the bedroom. Once they were in there he turned on a lamp sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him hard. “Tyler Kennedy you are beautiful.” He said and TK felt himself blush. His gaze was so open and adoring.

“So are you.” TK said before coming closer, straddling his lap and bringing their lips together again. He twined his fingers in his hair as Carlos’ hands came to grip his ass. 

Carlos bit at his bottom lip gently and he ground his body down into his. One hand came up from his ass to grip his hair, and he pulled his mouth off kissing down the side of TK’s neck finding the sensitive spot and biting down on it. He felt himself whimper but couldn’t find the care to be embarrassed about it as Carlos sucked down on his neck, TK just grinding down shamelessly onto his lap. When he pulled off he moved his hands to take TK’s shirt off tossing it to the floor before grabbing him again turning and placing him in the center of the bed moving over him. 

TK pulled at the bottom of his shirt, and Carlos kneeled taking his shirt off. TK sat admiring his boyfriends physique, tracing a hand down his abs. He tried grabbing at his belt when Carlos shook his head no. 

“I thought you wanted me to make it up to you?” He asked, still trying to undo the belt when his boyfriends hands covered his own. 

“And you are. Now Tyler, do I have to get the handcuffs or can you be a good boy and keep your hands on the headboard for this?” He asked and TK swallowed heavily thinking of the first time Carlos brought out his handcuffs. 

“I can keep my hands up.” He said bringing them up to grab the headboard. 

“Good.” Carlos said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, hands undoing the button on his pants pulling them down his legs. One of his hands reached down to stroke at TK over his briefs, as he started to kiss down his torso. TK started to squirm as he hardened under his boyfriends hands, but Carlos moved to hold his hips down. His mouth continued to trail down TK’s body with care, kissing at each scar, or beauty mark he passed. 

TK knew better than to try and rush the process, Carlos had once told him, he had a body worth being worshipped and he was going to be the one to do it. The catholic guilt in TK reminded him that you didn’t interrupt someone during worship. Plus, he promised he’d be a good boy, and he was going to make good on that promise. 

“Baby, are you with me?” Carlos asked him, looking up, grip on his hips turning soft, like a gentle caress. He could always tell when TK was in his head instead of the moment. 

“Yes Papi,” TK said meeting his eyes, all other thoughts going away. 

“Good.” Was the only reply he got before the grip turned hard again and his mouth was over TK’s cock, the only thing separating them was the fabric of the briefs he had yet to take off of him. 

“Fuck.” TK hissed, hands almost going down, instead tightening his grip on the headboard. 

Carlos just hummed lightly, mouthing at his boyfriend over the fabric as TK started leaking precum. His hips tried moving up, but Carlos had a good grip, he wasn’t going anywhere. Then he pulled off with a bright grin before shedding TK of the briefs and getting his mouth on him for real. 

TK gripped the headboard so hard he was shocked it didn’t splinter as Carlos took him into his throat easily. He was sure he was being loud, but Carlos had always assured him he loved to hear it. The mouth on him bobbing up and down a few times before pulling almost entirely off. Tongue swirling around the head. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this.” TK said as Carlos took him all the way back down again. It didn’t take long for his body to feel like it was strung on a wire. Which is when Carlos pulled off entirely. “Carlos please,” he begged and his boyfriend smiled at him. 

“I thought you were gonna make it up to me?” He asked with a smirk and TK sat up immediately, his near orgasm forgotten at the chance to make it up to him. To prove that he was good. 

“I am, whatever you want Papi.” He promised, attempting to move to him when Carlos pushed him down slightly. 

“Stay.” He said and TK froze. “I want to fuck you baby. But I don’t want you to cum until I say so. Deal?” 

Of course that’s what the edging was about TK thought as he nodded. “Yes. Can I touch you? Or no hands still?” He asked, desperate to get his hands on his lover. 

“No hands while I open you up.” He said getting the lube and TK nodded, body reclining and hands returning to the headboard. “You’re so perfect.” Carlos told him as he kissed his thigh slipping one finger down to the rim, pushing it in easily. He fucked the one digit in and out with ease adding the second quickly. His body slid up while his hand stayed down, mouth meeting TK’s kissing him hungrily to distract him from the slight burn as he added a third finger. TK rocked himself down on his boyfriend's hand moaning into his mouth. He could feel how hard Carlos was through the jeans he was still wearing.

The second he pulled away slightly TK was crying, “Fuck me please Papi I’m ready.” Carlos nodded pupils blown. 

“Alright baby you can put your hands down now,” he said and TK was undoing his belt shoving his jeans and boxers down all at once. “Eager are we?” Carlos teased. 

“I’m making it up to you.” He said breathily ripping the condom out of the wrapper sliding it onto Carlos who put his hands on TK’s slowing his movements. 

“And there’s no rush, or is my good boy just doing this so he can cum?” Carlos asked and TK froze. “What’s the rule?” Carlos asked as he pushed TK down on his back moving their bodies and sliding into him with ease. 

“Fuck, I won’t, fuck.” TK said as Carlos thrusted into him harshly. 

“Baby what’s the rule?” He asked again with authority in his tone. 

It took everything TK had not to come right then. “No cumming until you say so.” 

“Good job baby.” Carlos said as he set the pace, fast but not as hard as TK needed it to cum. He knew exactly what he was doing, and TK pushed his hands on his lovers back trying to get him to go harder, he didn’t smirking instead. “You feel so good baby, like you were made to take me.” Carlos murmured in his ear as he hit his prostate and TK swore he saw stars, nearly screaming with pleasure. 

“I am, I’m yours.” TK said with total faith. He really was this man’s, he would give anything for him. 

“You’re so perfect, how’d I get so lucky?” He asked, and TK meant to answer but Carlos moved going harder and faster and any response he had was lost as a moan in his throat. He could feel himself getting close, but he promised not to cum until he got permission so he tried to hold off. Right before he was at the point of begging Carlos slowed down again and TK whined. “Baby I want you to ride me.” He said and TK nodded as Carlos flipped them. 

He was thankful for the chance to set his own pace, but also wanted to prove to Carlos just how good he could be, bouncing up and down on his cock just the way he liked. Carlos was staring at him, with both hunger and adoration in his eyes. It made something in TK clench. 

Carlos brought up a hand to start stroking TK’s neglected cock and his hips stilled for a second before continuing. “Papi that’s not fair.” He whined as he tried to focus on anything but cumming. 

“I know baby, but you’re so pretty when you squirm like this.” He said and TK squeezed his eyes shut. Carlos didn’t stop and neither did he. 

“Please, I need to, I need to.” He was begging after a minute eyes still shut trying to hold off. 

“Look at me baby.” Carlos said, but his eyes stayed shut, afraid that the second he saw Carlos looking at him the way he did he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. “Tyler look at me.” Carlos commanded and TK’s eyes shot open catching his, his whole body on a live wire, the closest thing to a high he’d felt in six months. “Good boy, you can cum now.” He told him and TK’s whole body with limp with it. 

Carlos flipped them over finishing himself in a few more thrusts. He laid on TK both of them panting trying to catch their breath. 

“Thank you.” Carlos said and TK laughed. 

“For what?” He asked. “I didn’t do anything.” His whole body was lax still, and Carlos got off of him pecking him on the lips. 

“You trusted me, you listened, you were the good boy you promised to be. I’d say you did a hell of a lot tiger. I’m going to get a towel I’ll be right back.” He said standing up and walking to the bathroom. TK heard the water running as he let his thoughts process. 

When Carlos came back in with a cup of water and a damp towel, to wipe him down TK nearly lost it. “You’re so fucking amazing, I just can’t believe you’re real sometimes.” TK admitted to him, and Carlos shot him a look of concern wiping the towel down his body. 

TK kept going before Carlos could say anything. “I just, you’re so wonderful. Like, no one ever did this before you, and you just. You always do it without asking, you’re just so perfect. I’m just so happy I have you, and that I get to be yours.” Carlos just looked at him like he hung to moon before pecking him on the lips, his hand warm on TK’s cheek which he was cradling. 

“You are something special Tyler Kennedy. And I am honored that I get to be the person to show you it.” He finished wiping TK down before crawling into bed next to him. His arms wrapping around his boyfriend who curled into his body, knowing exactly where he fit. “I just wish I wasn’t the first person to do all of this for you.” Carlos said and TK nodded slightly into his chest understanding what he meant. 

Carlos had expressed before, that while he loved being able to give TK patience and acceptance, it hurt to know that it was something he had never experienced before. Especially knowing that he had been in a relationship before he left New York. Knowing now, the extent of the relationship, he felt even worse. That TK had never gotten just basic respect and kindness out of a man he literally loved so much he proposed to. He vowed in his head to do better by him. 

“I’m sorry that I never told you. That you had to find out all of this shit when he showed up.” TK said and Carlos shook his head. 

“You are allowed to have your own timeline. And it sucks that you have to deal with the consequences of his actions. I don’t need you to tell me anything you aren’t ready to baby, you know that.” Carlos said pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“I just want him to go away. I’m so happy here, and everything is so much better. Everything was so much better.” TK mumbled. 

“Everything _is_ so much better.” Carlos amended. “He’ll leave, and you’ll get back to the amazing life you have here with all of the people who love and support you. You’ll get through this, you are so strong Tyler.” Carlos told him and he nodded, eyes drooping from all of the emotions, plus the sex they had earlier. “Sleep love.” Carlos said, leaning over and shutting off the lamp. Both of them falling asleep within minutes.


	2. Grocery Stores and Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support with the first chapter.

The next morning, TK woke up feeling great. He was still wrapped up in Carlos which was surprising because typically Carlos got up before him. However when he woke, the man was soundly asleep arms tight around TK, even in his slumber. It made TK feel safe, protected, and wanted. He traced his fingers up and down Carlos’ arms. Tracing patterns and shapes into the skin there. They both had the day off, which meant he could be lazy and lounge around in bed, not having to worry about getting up and getting ready for work. 

“What time ‘s it?” Carlos mumbled into his shoulder, pressing a light kiss into the skin. 

TK looked at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. “Just past nine, we honestly suck at sleeping in.” He said and Carlos laughed before moving off of him to stretch out. 

“Well I’m a light sleeper. Besides this just means we get to have a long and lazy day. What do you want for breakfast?” Carlos asked him and TK jumped out of bed before he could. 

“Nope, you always wake up first and cook breakfast. I woke up first and was just selfish for cuddles, I’m making you breakfast today.” He insisted and Carlos beamed up at him. 

“I will never say no to cuddles with you. I’m glad I got to wake up to you. But if you insist on making breakfast I will take french toast.” He said with a wink and TK blushed. 

French toast was the first thing TK ever made for him. After inviting him over for dinner and then realizing he had done no grocery shopping and they had practically nothing in the house. He had been so embarrassed, thought that he flopped on the date, but then Carlos had fallen in love with it, plus he understood with the chemo how they had been forgetting to buy food, just going out when the whim struck. 

“Ask and you shall receive. Now go shower, and it’ll be done when you get out.” He promised leaning down kissing him soundly before sliding into a pair of sweatpants and heading to the kitchen. 

Cooking was one of the things an old therapist had recommended, cooking she would say, not baking. Something that keeps you involved every step of the way. It was in that time where he learned to make things like french toast, stir fry, and handmade pasta. He also did a lot of baking, and had pretty good cake decorating skills, but he kept that knowledge mostly to himself. 

It was about twenty minutes later when Carlos came out to the kitchen. He set himself to work setting the table as TK finished cooking up the last of the toast. He had put a pot of coffee on and he could see Carlos setting out two cups, pouring them both out the way they liked it. It made something in his heart clench to know that he knew the way TK took his coffee with no question. It made his heart even warmer when Carlos took a small sip off of the top before passing it to TK. 

“It’s not too hot,” he told him with a smile and TK’s heart flip flopped. 

“Thank you,” he croaked out behind the lump that somehow formed in his throat at the simple gestures his boyfriend was making. 

“Of course.” Carlos said, before taking the food to the table leaving TK to turn the stove off, take some breaths and follow after him. 

“You’re out of eggs,” TK told him sitting down at the table. 

Carlos nodded, taking a bite of his food. “This is really good, tiger.” He paused taking a breath, centering himself before continuing. “We could go grocery shopping together today.” He said trying to sound casual. A little too casual but TK understood why. He had shied away from all things domestic at the beginning of everything. 

“Yeah? That could be fun, I can judge you for all of your choices. Where do you shop?” TK questioned and Carlos beamed. 

“For this we can just do a quick run to the supermarket and then go to the farmers market and browse around at what they have. I love getting my vegetables fresh.” He said and TK smiled. Carlos really was adorable. 

“We can go after I shower then?” He asked and Carlos nodded. 

+++ 

Judd wasn’t a big fan of grocery shopping, he didn’t like running into people he knew, was awful at trying to find the best deal, and got bored of walking up and down the aisles easily. Which is why when he and Grace went he tended to take the center aisles off the list leaving her to grab the important things. 

This however meant that he was left to face people he ran into alone. “It’s Judd right? We met yesterday. I wanted to reintroduce myself. I think we got off to a rough start.” Alex said stepping in front of his cart. Judd looked to the ceiling as if questioning god why. 

“It is. I thought you were supposed to be going back to New York.” Judd said crossing his arms. 

Alex seemed to take it in stride. “I’m here to win TK back. So I’m going to stick around for however long it takes. He’s the love of my life.” Judd crossed his arms unimpressed. 

“Well, I hate to be the one to tell you to give up and go home but seeing as TK already did it once I have no problems repeating the message. Plus we all saw how you met Carlos, and lets just say. We all like him more than you.” He saw how his words got to Alex, who’s jaw clenched but he pushed past it with a bright smile on his face. 

“I see, I must have missed you at the bar. Who is we?” Judd full on rolled his eyes then. Did this man know TK at all? Surely he had to realize that firefighters stuck together but he was clearly waiting on Judd’s reply. 

“His team, his brothers. And Owen, who as far as I take it didn’t care for you much before and sure as hell doesn’t care for you at all now. Go back to your spin instructor and stop trying to mess with our boy.” Judd warned him again moving to walk away. 

Alex just followed next to him down the aisles. “I have a plan for all of that, and TK was never on this whole brothers train with his last team. It’s great that he has all of you.” The tone he took suggested that he thought otherwise but Judd didn’t care to call him on it. He had given up on responding. “Listen, I think it’s really sweet that you have this whole, protective big brother thing going on for him. He needs that, especially with the addiction…” Alex trailed off staring at him like he was dropping some big bomb on Judd who just shrugged. 

His face dropped at Judd’s lack of reaction. “What? Do you not get the concept of brothers? We tell each other things, we’re a team. Why you’d think it’s all fine and dandy to come spilling his personal business I really don’t care to know.” Judd wouldn’t reveal that he just found out about this yesterday, grateful that TK had told him. He saw Grace down at the end of the aisle praying she would look up and come over. 

“It’s not spilling if you already know.” Alex pointed out and Judd scoffed. 

“Give up on this insane idea you have that you can win TK back, and go back to New York. I can assure you life in Austin sure as hell ain’t gonna be easy for you if you try and stick around.” Judd warned, he could see Alex gearing up for a fight. 

“Why? Because I’m black.” He accused raising his voice slightly. Judd looked at Grace who had been walking over catching the tail end of their conversation. 

She leaned into his space dropping something into his cart and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hi love, I hope you got everything on the list. And no honey,” she said, turning her attention to Alex. “It’s simply because we don’t like you. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s our day off and I would like to spend some much needed time with my husband. You have a nice flight back to New York you hear me?” She asked with as much southern hospitality as Judd had ever heard her use.

It took everything in him to not burst out laughing. Alex’s face crossed so many emotions Judd was surprised he didn’t faint. He took Grace’s basket and put it into his cart moving them toward the front of the store. 

“Juddson Ryder, only you would manage to get accused of racism in our grocery store.” She mumbled with laughter in her voice. “Now are you going to tell me what that was all about?” He shrugged. 

“I bet you can guess. He’s sticking around, if he doesn’t manage to win TK back, I’m pretty sure he’s settled on ruining his life instead. I don’t think he’s picky.” Her features set themselves into a deep frown. 

“That boy has been through too much for this. We’re inviting them over for dinner tonight. You aren’t getting out of it, so don’t even try. I know you have a soft spot for him so I don’t want to hear any grumbling.” He just nodded, most of the strain in their relationship was jest, but TK did manage to get on his nerves running headlong into danger all the time. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

+++ 

TK’s phone chimed as they were unloading the grocery’s into Carlos’ kitchen. He ignored it moving to help Carlos put everything away instead. “You know, as much as I said I was going to judge you for your choices. You’re honestly adorable at a farmers market.” TK flirted earning a genuine smile from his boyfriend. 

“You mean when I got in a debate about eggplants? Don’t think I didn’t see you recording on your phone. You are not as slick as you think you are Tiger.” He put the rest of the grocery’s away as TK hopped up on the counter. 

“Maybe I wasn’t trying to be slick.” He shrugged and Carlos stepped into his space, standing between his legs. 

“What can I do to convince you to delete that video?” He asked kissing TK softly. 

“I don’t think anything will convince me to delete that absolute gem.” TK replied and Carlos rolled his eyes. 

“Absolutely nothing will convince you?” He questioned moving his lips to TK’s neck pressing kisses to the skin there. 

“Nope.” TK said cheekily, and Carlos sucked down lightly right where TK was most sensitive. One of his hands rested on TK’s thigh, and the other found its way to the other side of his neck. Carlos bit down, before soothing the spot with his tongue. Moving his mouth down more. 

TK’s phone pinged again. “Ignore it.” He said, sliding more into Carlos’ space from his perch on the counter. Carlos undid one of the buttons on his shirt kissing at the skin revealed. His phone pinged yet again. 

“Tiger, just go get your phone.” Carlos said pulling away, TK frowned deeply at him. 

“I thought you were trying to convince me?” He whined and Carlos laughed lightly. 

“I thought you couldn’t be convinced?” He countered. TK frowned and Carlos laughed more. TK stuck his tongue out at him before sliding off the counter to grab his phone. 

**Judd: Grace and I would like to invite you (and Carlos) over for dinner tonight. It’s not optional so don’t even try to say no.**

**Grace: Hi TK, I know Judd messaged you, but I would very much appreciate it if you joined us for dinner this evening. Bring Carlos as well if you’re still with him.**

**Judd: Alex didn’t skip town, we ran into him at the grocery store. I figured you should know, we were going to say something at dinner, but I realize if you’re out you may run into him.**

TK wasn’t sure what his face was doing but Carlos picked up on his distress immediately. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked moving into his space putting a hand on his back, guiding them to his couch. 

“Grace and Judd have extended a mandatory dinner invitation.” He said and Carlos looked at him confused. 

“Okay, is there an issue?” He asked trying to understand and TK sighed heavily. 

“Alex didn’t leave town, apparently Judd ran into him while grocery shopping. I just, what if we ran into him instead? What he’s just gonna be around here from now on? I just want him to go home. I know it sounds stupid, but I don’t even want to leave to go to Judd’s until I know what’s going on. Is that stupid of me? I know I sound pathetic right now.” TK told him, frustrated at all of his emotions. 

He just wanted to calm down, to not have to think about any of this. But his release when it wasn’t drugs was sex, and he highly doubted that him freaking out over his ex got Carlos in the mood. Nor did he expect Carlos to sleep with him in this state of mind. 

“It’s not stupid at all. You asked him to leave, he didn’t and then he got aggressive. Now he’s hanging around places you go, finding people you know and you have no way of knowing if it was coincidental. It’s scary. I’ll call them, accept the dinner invitation, but we’ll have dinner here, I can cook. I just stocked my kitchen you see.” Carlos said with a wink and TK felt something lift off his chest. Carlos would never judge him for these things, he could at least count on that through all of that. 

“Are you sure? I know you didn’t plan on cooking for four tonight.” Carlos shrugged and pulled TK into his arms, who moved willingly curling into his space greedy for the comfort Carlos provided him.

“I happen to like cooking, besides, I got way too much eggplant. It’ll go bad if I don’t use it quickly. Do you know how to make eggplant parm?” TK shook his head. Smiling at the memory of Carlos getting into a debate with a vendor over the eggplant, which he figured was Carlos’ plan. “Well you get to learn something new today. We’ll make eggplant parm and pasta.” Carlos said. 

“We have the stuff, I can make the pasta fresh if you have a pasta roller.” TK offered and Carlos moved to look at him, mild surprise on his face. 

“You never cease to impress me Tyler Kennedy.” He said kissing him on the forehead. “I do have one, somewhere. My tia gave it to me as a housewarming gift. She and my mom are the ones who taught me how to cook. Don’t tell her I’ve never used it before.” TK took that information storing it for later, Carlos didn’t talk about his family often, and TK never asked. 

“Don’t worry love, your secret is safe with me.” He moved to grab his phone. “I guess I should text Judd and let him know not to cook, I would hate if they already got started. 

**TK: I see your dinner invitation, and raise my own. Carlos and I will cook for you guys, we’ll see you here at seven.**

**Judd: You’re lucky I trust Carlos, otherwise I would be scared to try your cooking. See you at seven. Grace and I will bring dessert.**

“How are you feeling? I know you just want him to leave. And he will soon enough, or if this goes on long enough I can help you file for a restraining order.” Carlos told him fingers winding themselves through TK’s hair soothingly. 

“I feel ridiculous, like you all need to come to my rescue. Like I’m powerless or something.” He admitted quietly. 

“We don’t need to come to your rescue. You handled yourself amazingly last night. We all want to be by your side during this, because we care about you. And if you do need anyone to step in, just say something. No one is going to judge you for needing some help sometimes.” TK nodded slightly into his chest. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. About, well everything for so long. I wanted to, I was talking to my therapist about how to tell the team. How to tell you, I just didn’t want you to run. And you’re so amazing, and supportive. She was always telling me that you wouldn’t but I guess it was just easier to keep it to myself rather than risk it. But I want you to know, I was going to tell you soon. Even if he didn’t come back, I wasn’t going to keep it from you.” He could feel it in his cheeks as Carlos hummed seeming to think was TK said over. 

“I told you last night that you’re allowed to have your own timeline baby. I trust that you would have told me, because I trust you.” 

“I just don’t want you to think that it was some post sex haze. I meant what I said. Anything you want to know, you can ask me. I am an open book when it comes to you now I swear.” TK said, sitting up. Carlos met him with a frown. 

“Baby you don’t have to prove yourself to me. I don’t need you to tell me everything because you feel bad you didn’t before. I surely don't want it to be because he showed up. I like taking my time to get to know you. And I know a lot about you Tyler.” TK nodded slowly, again wondering what he ever did to deserve to have Carlos in his life. 

“Okay enough about me then, what’s something about you. I feel like all we ever do is talk about me.” A look of surprise crossed Carlos’ face before he schooled his features. 

“Alright baby what do you want to know?” He asked and TK paused. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

“What’s your mother like? You said she taught you to cook?” A small smile crossed Carlos’ face. 

“She did, I was always bugging her in the kitchen. Trying to see what was for dinner, asking if I could help. I used to sit and listen to her gossip with my aunties as they would cook family dinners when I got bored of playing with my cousins. I’m kind of in the middle for age, my older brother has a lot of cousins his age. And my little sister has a lot her age, but I was pretty isolated. I got bored easily. Not wanting to be the oldest or the youngest in whatever age group I was trying to play in. 

“I still call her a lot. We’ve actually talked about you some. She says you sound wonderful, and that anyone that makes me happy is family. She wants me to bring you by actually.” He paused and TK interjected. 

“I would love to meet her.” Carlos blinked at him. Seemingly stunned. “What? You’ve met my dad, hell you work with the man. Besides, isn’t that what you do when you’re official, meet the family?” Carlos nodded smiling brightly leaning and kissing him soundly. 

“I would love that, she’s very supportive. My dad on the other hand. Let’s just say if we go to a family event, try not to be offended if he doesn’t talk to you much. He and I haven’t talked since I came out without my mother mediating.” TK could tell he was trying to sound indifferent but was failing. 

“Oh love, I’m sorry.” TK said and Carlos shrugged. 

“It’s whatever.” TK shook his head no pulling Carlos into his arms, the way Carlos always did to comfort him. 

“It’s not whatever love. It can be just the way life is, and easier to accept than to fight with. But it’s not whatever, and if you ever want to talk about it I’m here for you. And I do understand what it’s like to have a homophobic parent, even if my mother isn’t really in my life. So I know it isn’t quite the same, but she isn’t accepting. So I can understand.” Carlos pressed a kiss into TK’s chest where his head was laying. 

“Thank you Tyler. Really, and we will talk about it sometimes. I don’t mean to keep things from you. It’s just a habit of mine to keep things to myself. But I want to share things with you too.” TK smiled his heart swelling. 

He was so used to people tip toeing around him due to the addiction once they knew. Constantly checking in with him, and Carlos did it too. But when he didn’t it wasn’t condescending, it was caring. It was out of love. And knowing that Carlos was open to sharing his life with TK, and letting them share everything with each other on their own schedule like they had been before Alex showed up left a good feeling in his chest. It didn’t get all screwed up. It was a bump in the road, but those happen he told himself. 

+++

At 6:55 there was a gentle knock on the door. TK looked at it blankly. Carlos seemed to catch onto the fear he didn’t even know he had that Alex might be on the other side knowing what to do. 

“Tyler baby can you set the table, and I’ll get the door for our guests?” He walked by pressing a quick kiss to TK’s lips. It was reassuring and managed to get him out of his own head before he went into it. Cooking with him had been fun, and relaxing. He had no reason to let go of that mood. 

“Hello, come in. I hope you like eggplant parm.” Carlos said taking the pie pan out of Grace’s hands. 

“We do, it smells delicious. Thank you for having us. Hi TK.” Grace said crossing the room to bring him into a hug. 

“How bad is it?” Carlos asked Judd quietly as they made their way over to the kitchen where Grace was chatting with TK about the pasta. 

“He says he’s sticking around to win TK back, something about having a plan to win everyone over. Tried to drop TK’s personal info on me like some bomb. I’m pretty sure this man is going to ruin his life if he sticks around.” Judd told him with a deep frown and Carlos shook his head. 

“Well, everyone sit down and dig in. The pasta is fresh. We bought the eggplant at the farmers market today and after this we have pie.” Carlos said taking a seat waiting for them to all follow suit. 

“There is even video proof of-” TK went to say and Carlos cut him off. 

“So Grace, any crazy calls recently?” He asked and Judd and Grace shared a small smile at their antics. 

“I have had two calls for people locking themselves in gun safes. You would think these people would learn eventually.” She said, shaking her head. 

“So, you saw Alex?” TK asked and Judd sighed nodding. 

“I did, we ran into him at the grocery store. He tried to reintroduce himself to me. Said he’s going to be sticking around for a while, that he wants you back.” Judd shoved food in his mouth to keep from saying anything else. He knew the kid was going through it, he didn’t need to add to it by telling him anything he didn’t need to hear. 

“Well I hope you told him to shove it.” TK said, trying, and failing to sound like he was joking. 

“I did.” 

“This boy went ahead and tried to act like Judd was being racist when he said he should leave Austin because things weren’t going to go well for him here. Tried to get loud and everything. I thought he was damn near going to faint when he realized I was his wife.” Grace said and TK actually let out a genuine laugh. 

Everyone at the table seemed to be a little more at ease then. “I would have paid to see that honestly.” TK admitted. 

As they finished up dinner and moved onto dessert Grace shot Judd a knowing look. She had been waiting for him to bring up what Alex had said all night, and he knew she wasn’t going to let him get away without warning TK. Judd knew he needed to let the kid protect himself, to fight his own battles, especially if the dude didn’t leave. But he didn’t have to like it. 

“So about that thing you told me yesterday.” Judd said and TK froze, bite of pie halfway to his mouth. He knew everyone in the room probably knew. He wasn’t expecting Judd to keep anything from Grace but it was still a sticky topic of conversation. 

He decided to tackle it head on. “My addiction?” Carlos put his hand on TK’s arm gently and Judd nodded regretfully. 

“Well, Alex tried to drop it on me like some truth bomb. I told him that you share everything with your brothers. I don’t know what you’ve told the team, and I know it’s not my place. But I figure you should know. So you can tell them before he tries to, if you’re up for that.” Judd was frowning deeply, and Grace put her hand on his arm much like Carlos was doing for TK. 

“Well, I never thought he’d stoop to that level. But thank you, for being honest. And for defending me when I wasn’t there to defend myself. I’m glad to have a brother like you.” TK said honestly and Judd smiled at him. 

“Well, Grace and I will be on our way. Y’all enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll see you at work TK, thank you for dinner Carlos.” Judd said getting up from the table, moving to help Grace up from her chair as well. 

“It was nice to see you both. Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.” Grace said giving them both a hug before grabbing Judd’s hand and leaving with him. 

Once they were both gone TK got up almost robotically to start clearing the table and washing the dishes. Carlos moved with him, helping him out silently letting him process without trying to make him talk about it before he was ready. Finally when all of the dishes were on the drying rack and the table was clear TK let out a long sigh. 

“I never thought he was this type of person. I loved him, I thought he was someone I could trust and spend the rest of my life with. But instead he’s apparently the type of person to follow me halfway across the country and attempt to ruin my life when I don’t take him back.” TK said and Carlos frowned. He leaned on the counter next to TK their shoulders brushing. 

“Love is blinding. But also, people change, sometimes the way people are after things end isn’t the way they ever were when we were with them. It’s terrifying to fall knowing that things can end badly.” Carlos told him and TK hummed in agreement. 

“I’m less terrified to fall for you.” TK told him quietly. 

“Falling for you is one of the easiest things I have ever done Tyler Kennedy.” Carlos replied and TK moved standing in front of him bringing their lips together softly. 

Carlos brought his hands to cup TK’s face gently, before deepening the kiss. TK’s hands wrapped around his waist as he pressed his entire body into his space. He didn’t want to know where he started and Carlos ended. Just wanted to be a part of him. 

When they pulled back Carlos rested his forehead against TK’s. “How about we go to bed, cuddle a lot. And then maybe in the morning, when you don’t have all of this on your mind. We can have shower sex before both of our shifts?” He asked and TK smiled broadly. 

“You have got yourself a deal Officer Reyes.” He grabbed Carlos’ hand and walked them to the bedroom, for once not worried about needing sex to take his mind off of it all. Carlos knew what he needed and that was okay by him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to get this up sooner, but then I dislocated my shoulder, and ended up having a staff meeting for work. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Next chapter we'll see Alex meeting the rest of the team. Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Firehouse feels and fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The firefam gets to see just how shitty Alex is. TW for Islamophobia, and mentions of addiction, and minor violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I am so sorry for going MIA for so long. Reading all of your comments filled my heart with such joy and love it means so much to me I can't even put it into words. Thank you so much for your support and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

When TK showed up at work the next day he was hoping to just slip in and get started. He was riding on a little bit of a sex high from the shower sex Carlos had promised him. Other than telling the team about his past, he did not want that to crash and burn just because he had to keep talking about the nightmare Alex was trying to turn his life into. 

He couldn’t of course because the second he stepped in the door his dad was there. “TK. How are you feeling? Judd said Alex didn’t leave. I knew you guys had dinner last night.” 

He sighed heavily, taking a breath to steel himself for the conversation he needed to have. Carlos told him before he left that he was strong enough to get through this, and if he thought he wasn’t, he would just need to pull back that memory from his mind. “Alex didn’t leave, but he doesn’t matter. And eventually he’ll see that. No one wants him here, especially not me. So it doesn’t matter, Judd was being a good friend by coming over.” 

His dad nodded brows furrowing, a look of confusion passing over his face. “You’re right, we all got your back kiddo. We’ll talk more about this soon.” 

TK smiled brightly at him walking deeper into the firehouse to get ready for the day, stopping at the coffee maker to get his caffeine fix. The rest of the team was all sitting around looking at him expectantly. He wished he had gotten a real meeting with his therapist before having to do this. But he knew his team,  _ his family,  _ wouldn’t judge him for what needed to be said. After having dinner with Judd and Grace and seeing that nothing had changed it was easier to do this. But it still wasn’t fun. 

“Hey listen, could I talk to you guys about something?” He asked sitting down at the head of the table facing closest to Paul and Judd. 

Judd knew immediately what was going down, but perceptive Paul was down quick to pick up on the anxiety as well. “Is this about your ex man? Because we all have shitty exes, no judgement here. We’re all here for you.” 

“I don’t actually have a bad ex, I get along with all of them.” Mateo said happily, earning a dirty look from everyone at the table, and an elbow to the stomach from Marjan. 

“Probie there is a time and a place.” She muttered. 

“Sort of, but honestly it’s more about me than it is about him.” He took a breath holding it in for five seconds and then releasing for five seconds like one of his first therapists had taught him to do. “I was actually planning on telling you all this pretty soon, regardless of Alex showing up, because I trust all of you. So believe me, this isn’t just because my ex is an asshole and I’m trying to do damage control.” 

“You don’t have to feel bad for taking a bit to reveal stuff to us. We all have our secrets TK.” Paul told him calmly.

“Thank you. Here goes. I’m an addict, recovered, or recovering. Because that’s always going to be a part of me, and I’ll always be in recovery and working on myself. My dad wasn’t in the picture when I was younger, and my mom wasn’t accepting of who I was, then she was always working. I fell in with the wrong people trying to look for acceptance somewhere. I mistook people who got me hooked on drugs as friends. As people who cared about me and wanted what was best for me. I was sober for years by the time I met Alex. And we fell in love, or I thought he did. I proposed to him the night he told me that he was cheating on me. That he was in love with someone else. And I relapsed, and I wasn’t careful at all. I overdosed and my dad found me. It’s why he took this job and we transferred down here.

“I am so thankful for that, because I love this life, I love this family that we have. And I wouldn’t give it up for anything. But I mean I do have a really shitty ex that is here and who thinks it’s okay to try and use my past against me. I’m not ashamed to admit who I am. But I want to make sure that you actually know the truth of who that is, and not some messed up version of it that he tries selling to you.” His mouth felt dry and he gulped down his coffee not paying attention to the taste, just looking for something to soothe his throat and ease his anxiety. 

“If he tries anything we’ll fuck him up.” Mateo said loudly, and TK burst out laughing. 

“I think what the Probie is trying to say is that we’re here for you. And that we don’t care about what your ex has to say. We know the real TK and that dude is pretty great.” Paul got up giving him a quick bro hug. 

He stared at Marjan who was looking at her coffee not looking up at anyone else and his chest tightened up again. Everyone else seemed to notice as well. They all muttered some excuses clearing the room leaving the pair to hash out whatever they had to. 

TK grabbed his mug and moved so he was sitting directly across from her. “Does this change things?” He asked quietly and she shook her head no firmly. “Do you want to talk about it?” He tried and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“After 9/11 things were really hard for my family. Obviously my faith wasn’t the most accepted thing out there after a terrorist action, it still isn’t. People don’t hesitate to make that known. I had an older cousin that I really looked up to. She was amazing, I always wanted to be just like her as a kid. On the one year anniversary of 9/11 she overdosed. And my family doesn’t talk about it. It’s shameful. My family is pretty accepting, but this was years ago, and even still there are some things that simply go against faith. I’m not telling you that you’ll go to hell, but that’s what they told me. Suicide doesn’t get you into heaven. Drugs aren’t okay. It’s so easy to forget her sometimes.

“I don’t know. I guess it just reminded me. I don’t want to minimize what you told us because I’m so glad that you’re alive TK. And I am so sorry you’ve gone through that. I guess I just have some things I need to work through myself.”

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that, and I’m sorry you don’t get to talk about it with the people you care about. I’m always here to listen if you ever want to tell me about her.” He put his hand on hers and she smiled slightly. “And for what it’s worth I’m glad I’m alive as well.” 

“Good.” She looked up, wiping the barely there tears from her eyes, setting her shoulders back. “And I might take you up on that later. But ugh enough feelings at work, we can’t let the Probie know I have tear ducts.” 

“Deal.” 

+++

They had just gotten back from a pretty nasty domestic abuse call, that TK couldn’t even say had a silver lining because the officer reporting the call wasn’t Carlos. The woman was so adamant that she was fine, that it was all just a simple misunderstanding that led her to calling 911. Everyone there knew better but no one could say anything. TK knew better than anyone that you couldn’t force help on someone who wasn’t ready to accept it. 

He hated calls like that, they always felt like they stuck on him for the rest of the shift, and he couldn’t wait to curl up with his boyfriend and get his mind off of it. But his shift still had hours left, so he could only hope for better calls. 

He pulled out his phone and smiled brightly at the screen. 

**Carlos: *image attached***

**Carlos: Me and this cutie hope that your day is going well.**

**TK: It’s going a lot better now that I get to see that. Where did you find the cutie?**

**Carlos: Someone brought him into the station without a collar. He was microchipped luckily. His owners already picked him up :)**

**TK: I’m glad to get some good news**

**Carlos: Did the team not take it well?!**

**TK: No they handled it great, had a rough last call. I’ll tell you about it at home**

**Carlos: Home, huh ;)**

TK froze, not even realizing what he had said but he relaxed as soon as the next text came through. 

**Carlos: I like the sound of that**

**TK: So do I :)**

“Texting your boyfriend?” His dad asked and he jumped not noticing the man walking up to him. 

“Uh yeah, how did you know?” 

“You have that big goofy I’m in love smile on your face. It’s nice to see. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.” 

“It’s only been six months since Alex.” He reminded his dad who shrugged. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t smile like that when you were with him. I like Carlos, he makes you happy. Plus, he’s a good cop. Respectful too, I’m glad you have him in your life. But I hope you know I’m still here for you too.” TK paused, he hadn’t even realized that he and his dad were talking less. That calling Carlos’ home was normal because he was getting distant with his house. 

“I do know that. And we’ll talk soon. We’ll get dinner, and talk about all of this. I know it was a stipulation in us moving down here.” 

“I don’t want to talk just because of that TK. I want to talk because other than Alex showing back up this is the happiest I’ve seen you in ages, and I want you to know I’m here for you in that.” 

He moved, pulling his dad into a tight hug. “Thank you.” His dad squeezed him back just as hard. 

They moved into the station taking off their gear and going about their routine. He and Marjan were shooting the shit while cleaning one of the trucks when a throat cleared from the front of the station. He looked down to see Alex and rolled his eyes. 

“TK hi, I was hoping to talk to you.” He called and he crossed his arms not moving down from the truck. 

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“This is my place of employment. You cannot keep showing up here to bombard me with your feelings. I never did, and would never do that to you, because it’s disrespectful.” Marjan let out a low wooo at the tension making no moves to leave, ready to both watch this play out, and jump in if needed. 

Alex took a step back at the words, shaking his shoulders before stepping forward and trying again. “I know, but you work such long hours, besides, our jobs are pretty different. I know when you’re at the firehouse it’s pretty much free time so you can talk to me. It’s not as if I’m chasing you down on a call or something” 

“Right you’re just chasing me down in a situation where I can’t walk away from you. Big difference there.” 

“I don’t know when you’re off.” Alex tried. 

TK jumped down knowing that Alex wasn’t going away and he couldn’t keep yelling from on the truck. “You don’t know when I’m off because I didn’t tell you. You also never asked, because you don’t want to talk to me outside of a situation where you can try and gain the sympathy of the people around us. You aren’t going to gain any here, so stop trying.” 

“TK baby don’t be like that. You’re making me sound like a bad guy and I’m not. I just didn’t want to talk to you with your boyfriend right there again.” Marjan scoffed heavily at that coming to stand next to TK. Alex shot her a dirty look not even trying to conceal his disgust. 

“I’ve never heard of a good guy cheating on his boyfriend, or going behind someones back to try and steal them from someone else.” She muttered and he scoffed. 

“I’m not sure what kind of guys would even bother going for your kind. Now if you’ll excuse us, this is a conversation between TK and I.” She stopped as if she’d been hit and Owen walked into the room with Judd on his heels having heard the altercation getting louder. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” TK said, taking a step in front of Marjan getting in Alex’s face. For once not backing away from the man. 

“It means exactly what it sounds like. But that’s not the point here TK. I’m here to talk about us.” 

“No, number one, there is no us. And you sure as hell don’t get to speak to Marjan like that. So why don’t you try again. What the fuck does that mean Alex.” 

“I mean I really don’t get how everything your dad went through he could let someone like her onto your team.” 

TK didn’t even think. His fist was flying out in front of him before he could entertain any other ideas of how to deal with that comment. 

“You don’t get to talk about my family like that. Not my dad or my team. Hell you don’t get to talk about anyone like that.” He spat out. Alex was clutching his face glaring at Marjan, still not even looking at TK, as if he didn’t just deck him. 

Judd and his dad were by their sides in seconds, his dad taking Marjan by the arm and guiding her out of the room, probably to his office to talk, or give her privacy so she could scream or cry or whatever she needed to do. TK had faith his dad would make it known that he didn’t care if Marjan was muslim because it didn’t matter to him. Because he knew the attack wasn’t on muslims. 

Judd however stayed with him, half grabbing him, while also putting himself between him and Alex. “You don’t get to talk about anyone like that. Especially not my  _ family.”  _ TK hissed out again.  __ “I don’t know what the hell you were hoping to accomplish by sticking around down here. But any semblance of respect I held for you at all is gone. You mean nothing to me so you need to leave.”

TK felt his blood rushing through his veins with too much adrenaline. He needed to go to the weight room and punch something else, anything else until it was gone so he didn’t make a stupid decision. He knew he should have stuck around to see that the conversation ended, that Alex was agreeing to leave but he shook Judd off and stormed up the stairs, hitting the first punching bag he saw. Not even bothering to wrap his fists. It took a few minutes before Judd joined him as well. 

He grabbed the punching bag, stopping it from moving, catching his eyes. “He says he won’t call the cops. Not sure if it’s because he knows Carlos will respond to the call, or because he doesn’t want to get in trouble for hate speech. Either way, you dodged that bullet.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if he called the cops. He shouldn’t get away with saying shit like that.” 

“You need to care.” He shrugged, punching the bag again and Judd sighed. “No listen to me, I know what this type of behavior is okay? This jumping into situations headfirst with no care about the consequences. I know you have a history, and I know you’re getting help. So I need you to take a goddamn second to think about what you just did. And why it can’t happen again.” 

“What? I’ve gotten into fights since I’ve been down here. It doesn’t matter. I’m fine, I lived through it. That shit doesn’t matter, a few bruises don’t matter.” 

“Getting into a fight on duty at work sure as hell does TK. You could lose your job if he chooses to report this, do you get that?” Judd asked angrily and TK stilled. 

He hadn’t thought of that, he had only thought of the fact that what Alex said was messed up and he needed to shut up. But Judd was right, and he wasn’t coming from a place of shaming him for messing up. TK knew Judd better than that at this point. He was afraid of losing one of his brothers, that even though TK would still be alive and well he wouldn’t be around, he wouldn’t be there with them. Because of a stupid preventable mistake. 

“I didn’t think about that, thank you. For making sure the situation was handled. I was too in my own head to think about the consequences you’re right. So thank you for having my back when I was too stupid to have it myself.” 

“That’s what brothers are for.” Judd replied gruffly, letting go of the bag shooting him a smile and walking away. 

TK really wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Actually he knew, he simply wasn’t thinking. He still felt that buzz under his veins, the consequences not hitting him like they should have was probably worse he decided. He kept getting out of these things unsacthed. Bar fight? That’s fine, Carlos processed the paperwork and he didn’t even get charged with anything. Punching his shitty ex while at work. It’s all good he won’t press charges. 

Even going back, overdosing and having his whole team find him got written off by his dad. He got hired off the bat at an entirely new station, a fresh start. No questions. The only person who even knew anything was his dad. And tough love with them only went so far when he knew his dad blamed himself for part of TK’s addiction. That added to his dad's diagnosis.

He kept skating by on things, never having to really deal with the fallout of his actions. His messes were always cleaned up for him by other people, and he just kept burdening them with more issues as a thanks. 

“TK,” His dad said, putting a hand on his arm gently pulling him out of his thoughts. “Marjan is in my office. She wants to talk to you. Are you okay? Do you need to go home?” He stood quickly shaking his head and setting his shoulders. 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll go talk to Marjan.” He shot his dad a half smile and tried to move but his dad stepped in front of him.

“Son, you just punched your ex boyfriend in the face. He might have said some shitty things, but he is someone you loved. I know that must have been hard. And if I can’t ask as your dad right now, then I’ll ask as your captain. Are you okay? Because you just assaulted a man in the front of our station.” It put a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach that he wasn’t being repremained. 

“Why aren’t you yelling at me!” He yelled, pulling away. “I could have ruined the station’s reputation, or I could have gotten charged with something. You should be writing me up! Not asking me if I’m okay.” 

“Yelling at you wouldn’t do a damn thing and you know it. And I’m asking if you’re okay because the reason you punched a man was in defense of another member of this team. I’ll write you up if it’ll make you feel better. But TK I had guys in New York do the same thing and I didn’t write them up either. This is one of those things captains look the other way on. I’m not doing this as your dad, I’m doing it as someone who cares about the wellbeing of my team.” 

“Oh, well thank you. But really I’m fine. I just want to talk to Marjan and then get back to work. My job isn’t a place for all of my drama and it isn’t fair to the team that it’s turning into that.” His dad let him walk past that time, and he breezed into the office not prepared to see Marjan looking so small. It reminded him of the way she had looked after the Corn Silo incident. But about 10x worse, and he felt like an asshole to know he was a part of it.

To know that he had caused her so much pain in one day alone, but she perked up upon seeing him. “Not that I condone violence in any way. But thank you so much.” She said, throwing her arms around him. 

“Wait, you aren’t mad at me?” He asked, confused. He was sure she was going to be upset with him. And as much as he was glad, it was again unsure about how he was getting away without consequences again. 

“When I was in Miami, I got written up a lot. And I had a lot of nasty things said to me, no one ever batted an eyelash until I got that viral video. They didn’t care enough, and Texas is a lot more close minded than Miami but Austin isn’t too bad. But you stood up for me, you didn’t even hesitate. I was just so prepared to listen to him say those things and move on. Because that’s what I’m used to. You guys have been proving to me for the last six months that everything I thought I needed to just accept and be okay with isn’t the case. And I just wanted to say thank you.” 

“Well you’re welcome. I’m never going to let anyone talk like that around me because it’s not okay. And you’re right violence isn’t the answer, but I don’t know he just said that stuff about you and I got so mad.” She sat down and looked at the other chair and he sat down as well knowing that was her sign to talk. 

“Did you know that he thought those things?” She asked. She made direct eye contact with him, but she didn’t sound aggressive. 

“No, he had never said anything like that before. I’m starting to see now that there was a lot I didn’t know about him. And he really wasn’t the person I thought he was.” TK admitted looking down. 

“Okay good,” she sighed. “That sounded wrong. I mean that I’m happy that you didn’t know. I guess I just thought because you said you proposed that maybe I don’t know. I just thought something stupid and I know it’s stupid because you’re a good person. And I don’t think you would want to be with anyone you didn’t genuinely think was a good person as well. And I’m sorry he turned out to be someone else.” He felt tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Thank you.” 

“Hey, Probie can’t know we have tear ducts.” She said but her voice sounded thick as well. 

“Eh, he’s not coming in. Besides, my ex has us both fucked up right now. So I think if we’re going to turn our feelings off and get back to work I have to at least offer up an invitation to coffee next time we’re off. To actually talk about our feelings.” She laughed but nodded. 

“We aren’t doing it at the bar that’s for sure. Coffee sounds good TK.” 

+++

His shift wrapped up on a positive note, they’d gotten a call about a small house fire. They managed to put the entire thing out, containing it mostly to one room. It was a high he was riding as he checked his texts, happy to see he had one from his therapist saying she could meet tomorrow if his schedule was open. 

As soon as he was showered off and leaving the station he was greeted with the welcome sight of his boyfriend. He melted into Carlos the second he pulled him into a hug. “Hey baby, I would have thought it was a pretty good shift, I heard your last call went really well.” He said kissing the top of his hair and TK sighed. 

“The end was good, and it’s even better now that you’re here. I really just want to go home.” 

“Okay, your place or mine?”

“ _ Home.”  _ TK said again stressing the word thinking of their text conversation hoping Carlos would think of it as well. 

“Tyler look at me.” He said, pulling back from their embrace, grabbing TK’s face in his hands. Eyes searching him with gentle concern. “What’s wrong?” 

“Not here.” 

“Alright we’ll go home, but we’re talking about it there.” 

“And by home you mean…?” 

“I mean we’re going to my place. Unless something has changed since earlier?” He asked, pausing as he went to climb into the driver's seat. 

TK shook his head quickly. “No nothing has changed. Let’s go home.” 

+++

As soon as the front door was closed Carlos was back to investigative mode. He had casually talked about his day in the car, anxiety rolling off of him. But now it was time to get answers. 

“Did something happen today? Was there a bad call? Or did something happen with your dad? Is he feeling okay?” He asked and TK shook his head no. 

“Can we sit?” He asked and Carlos nodded walking over to the couch. He was stiff as a board as he sat down and TK hated it. He crawled half into his lap trying to get him to relax into the couch with him. 

“Tyler stop trying to distract me and talk to me please.” He pleaded. 

“Tell me to.” TK said and Carlos pulled back. 

“What?”

“Tell me what to do. Stop asking me with concern and just tell me to talk to you. You know I’ll do anything you tell me to do.” Carlos stood up hurt written all over his face. 

“What has gotten into you?” 

“Nothing jesus.” TK wasn’t even sure why he was acting like this, why he wanted to pull some kind of reaction from Carlos who was being nothing but nice about everything. But he did, maybe it was guilt. But he couldn’t stop himself for some reason. 

“TK please just talk to me.” Carlos begged and he froze. 

“You don’t call me that, don’t do that. Don’t distance yourself from me right now.” TK begged not sure why it hurt so badly for Carlos to use his name. Maybe because since that day after the bar fight he had never used anything but his full name or pet names. 

“Stop asking me to abuse you and maybe I will!” Shouted crossing his arms, his jaw jumping. TK knew he wouldn’t hit him. That this was anger at himself for yelling. So he didn’t hesitate to push himself into Carlos' space. Prying in arms open and wrapping himself around his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that, I know you would never do that. You are so amazing, and I’m not being fair to you right now. It was not an okay thing to say, or to ask you to do. And I’m sorry baby. Do you want me to go?” He asked and Carlos shook his head, wrapping his arms around TK in return. 

“No, I don’t want you to go, I want you to talk to me. But if you want to go, I can drive you home. I’m not going to keep you here against your will TK and I’m not going to make you talk to me about things you don’t want to talk about. I’m your partner not your owner.” He could feel Carlos’ heartbeat against his cheek, it was racing and he felt like an asshole. 

“No. I want to stay. I meant what I said earlier. You’re home to me. Can we sit and talk? I’m sorry for snapping at you.” 

“Of course baby.” He sat down on the couch and TK sat down as close as he could leaning his head on Carlos’ shoulder. 

“Alex came by the station today. And I felt like I was doing so good, I was calling him out on his behaviour just like he talked about this morning. But then he started talking about Marjan. And how she shouldn’t be on our team because she’s muslim.” 

“Are you shitting me?” Carlos asked. It slipped out like he couldn’t stop it and TK huffed out a laugh. 

“Yeah that was my reaction, right before I punched him in the face.” 

“Wait really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Baby you know that doesn’t mean you’re abusive right?” Carlos asked him after a minute and TK moved looking at him confused. 

“I never said it did.” He replied in a whisper not sure how Carlos hit that nail on the head. He didn’t even realize that’s what he was thinking, that’s what he was trying to get out of Carlos with his earlier comments until just then. 

“I never said you did. But I want to be sure you know that.” He put his hand on TK’s cheek. “You were defending a friend from someone who was saying negative things about her, and it does not matter that he’s your ex. You are not together. And it was not abuse. It was a defensive action, and I know you. I know that you are an amazing boyfriend, and that you love with your whole heart. And if you still held love for him, that couldn’t have happened. So you were not hitting someone you love. You were hitting an asshole who just so happens to be your ex.” 

“I love you.” TK said and Carlos beamed. 

“I love you too Tyler Kennedy.” TK surged forward and kissed his boyfriend with a stupid smile on his face. 

“Is Marjan okay?” Carlos asked as soon as they broke apart. And TK nodded, going to open his mouth and explain. “Great because I wouldn’t be able to do this while worrying about her.” He said and before TK could ask he was being thrown over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom. 

“Carlos I can walk.” He said laughing. 

“Yeah but I mean my super hot, super caring boyfriend just said he loves me for the first time. I think that deserves being carried to the bedroom.” He replied easily. 

“Don’t most people use bridal carry for that?” TK asked going for indigent despite the huge grin on his face and Carlos shrugged, shifting him down slightly. 

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He said smacking TK’s ass. 

He kicked open the bedroom door before dropping TK onto the bed and crawling on top of him. He leaned down going in for a kiss not even trying to be innocent, jumping straight to dirty the way they did when they first got together. TK was fully on board wrapping his arms around his neck. Carlos’ tongue slipped into his mouth and TK groaned arching up searching for friction, his body in tune with his lovers. Carlos ground down into him, clearly going for the fast hookup. 

It made his heart flip to know that this was what being in love felt like, this was what being home felt like. Because their long drawn out sex was amazing, and TK thrived off of it. But also knowing that saying I love you got him dragged caveman style into their bedroom was unbelievably hot in a different way.

They ground into each other making out until they were breathless. Carlos pulled up pressing their foreheads together and smiled. “God I love you.” TK grinned, flipping the two of them so he was on top. 

“I love you too.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dragging Carlos’ pants down, tossing them aside, not going for slow or patient just taking his entire length down his throat with an ease that only came from practice. 

“Fuck Tiger.” Carlos said his hips went up automatically. His hands flew down to TK’s hair, cradling his head at first before tightening in the locks as his throat fluttered around his dick with a moan. 

He bobbed his head up and down quickly before slowing at the head looking up at Carlos and winking taking him back down fully again. His hips moved up again and TK moaned trying to encourage his boyfriend to fuck his face without actually having to move off his cock and ask him to do it. Luckily Carlos got the hint and tightened his hands in TK’s hair holding his head in place before thrusting his hips up into his mouth. 

He could hear a string of profanities falling from his boyfriend's mouth and he reached a hand down to his own dick, ready to just get off with him this way, because god did he find that hot. 

“No baby, I’ll take care of you.” Carlos told him and TK whined around his dick. “Fuck.” Carlos hissed, thrusting up twice more before pulling TK off. He moved quickly pressing his mouth onto TK’s hands reaching down and ridding TK of the pants he had yet to take off. His hand wrapped around TK’s dick stroking it a few times before he pushed him to lay down. 

“Can I fuck you?” He asked, reaching into the side table for the lube and TK nodded so hard his neck hurt. 

Carlos pulled out the lube and squirted some into his fingers getting some on the sheets as well but neither of them cared much at that point. He leaned over TK kissing him again to distract him as he slid the first finger in to stretch him open. He didn’t have to work very long to get up to two given that they had sex just that morning and TK was thankful because he wasn’t feeling particualrly patient. 

“Come on baby just fuck me.” He whined as Carlos worked the third finger in and he laughed. 

“I’m trying to make it feel good. Not painful.” Carlos reminded him, and TK fucked himself down onto his fingers to prove a point. 

“It would feel better for both of us if this were your dick, come on babe I’m ready.” Carlos pulled his fingers out and nodded sliding the condom on, lining himself up with his boyfriend quickly. He pushed in slowly if only to be an asshole about it. 

As soon as he was bottomed out they were both on more of a highwire. “Fuck TK I’m not going to last long.” He warned as he started to set a fast pace. 

“Thank god because neither am I.” Carlos smiled and TK moaned as he sunk in. “Harder baby come on.” He said and Carlos smirked, moving TK’s legs so they were up higher and he was holding his thighs, setting a harder and faster pace. 

As soon as he found his prostate TK knew he was getting loud and Carlos wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping twice before he was releasing between both of them. It only took about 30 more seconds before Carlos lost it himself. 

He dropped TK’s legs and pulled out taking off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash next to the bed before dropping his entire body weight onto his boyfriend. TK ran his hands through Carlos’ hair gently. 

“Babe we’re gonna get sticky.” He warned knowing how much Carlos hated delaying cleanup. 

“Shhh afterglow. Five minutes. Then we’re getting ready for bed.” He murmured and TK smiled, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Deal.” He whispered feeling loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my loves, I hope it was worth the wait! As always I would love to know what you guys think. So so much love goes to all of you. How is everyone handling this quarantine by the way? My hair is now pink and purple!   
> Next chapter should be up soon and we'll get to see TK in therapy talking about his feelings in a positive way instead of just the inner monologue we normally get.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up soon. Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
